doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Daniel del Roble
México |estado = Activo }} thumb|right|230 px clae dani.jpg|Clawd Wolf de "Monster High", es quiza el personaje animado mas famoso y constante del actor Maestro Xandred 2.jpg|Maestro Xandred ADH-IronMan.png|Tony Stark/Iron Man en Iron Man: aventuras de hierro Jon bonachon dani.jpg|Jon Arbuckle/Bonachon (2da voz) de "El Show de Garfield" Haroldcgi.png|Harold el helicóptero (2da voz) de "Thomas y sus amigos". Leonardo_2003.jpg|Leonardo de Las Tortugas Ninja (2003). Benson2.png|Benson (2da voz) de "Un Show Mas", personaje que dobla actualmente. RAY.jpg|Ray Preston de "Hathaways: Una historia embrujada". Captain.jpg|Capitán Gansominton de Breadwinners 634855679850770000.jpg|Nicholas "Nick" Amaro (Danny Pino) (1ª voz) en La Ley & El Orden: Unidad de Víctimas Especiales Chaser.jpg|Chase en Transformers: Rescue Bots Liam-hemsworth-07.jpg|Will Blakelee (Liam Hemsworth) en la película de disney La última canción 7f68aa16ffa7ea63af783f05b17429f4.jpg|Mark Reynolds en Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 Daniel del Roble es un actor de doblaje mexicano, conocido por ser la voz de diversos personajes como el Maestro Xandred de Power Rangers: Samurai, Nick Amaro de La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales, Tony Stark / Iron Man de Iron Man: aventuras de hierro, Leonardo de Tortugas Ninja Fast Forward y Las Tortugas Ninja de Regreso a la Alcantarilla, Jon Arbuckle/Bonachón de El show de Garfield, Kardia de escorpio de Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido, Thierry Morrello (Aiber) de Death Note, Galtling de El mundo de Quest, Clawd Wolf de Monster High entre otros y actualmente dobla a Benson, desde la 5a temporada, en Un show más y a Harold el helicóptero, desde la 14° temporada, en Thomas y sus Amigos. Es la voz recurrente de Corey Stoll y Maximiliano Hernández Filmografía Series animadas *Iron Man: aventuras de hierro - Tony Stark/Iron Man *Tortugas Ninja Fast Forward - Leonardo *El mundo de Quest - Gatling *El show de Garfield - Jon Arbuckle/Bonachon (temp. 2), Locutor del programa de Gatos *Las Tortugas Ninja de Regreso a la Alcantarilla - Leonardo *IMP - Imp *Monster High - Clawd Wolf (Ogie Banks) *El principito (serie animada) - Minneli *El Escuadrón de Superhéroes - Capitán Marvel *Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta - Adam Warlock *Linterna Verde: La serie animada - Saint Walker *Un show más - Benson Dunwoody (temp. 5-), Bennett, Pinturas de Benson *Hora de aventura - Hombre Cerveza de Raíz/Cerveza Sucia *Thomas y sus Amigos - Harold (Desde la temporada 14) *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Príncipe Blueblood y Dr. Caballeron *Transformers: Rescue Bots - Chase *Breadwinners - Capitán Gansominton *Más allá del jardín - El Maestro Anime *Death Note - Thierry Morrello (Aiber) *Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido - Kardia de Escorpio, Ikelos *Eyeshield 21 - Masaru Honjo, Voces adicionales *Bakugan - Lumagrowl Haos, Spatterix Pyrus *Hungry Heart - Entrenador Murakami (redoblaje) *Soy una Diosa. ¿Y ahora qué? - Rey Dragón Películas de anime *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario - Shaka de Virgo (Mitsuaki Madono) (2014) Películas Corey Stoll *Una buena mentira - Jack (2014) *Hasta que la muerte los juntó - Paul Altman (2014) *Un corazón normal - John Bruno (2014) Maximiliano Hernández *Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno - Agente Jasper Sitwell (2014) *The Avengers: Los Vengadores - Agente Jasper Sitwell (2012) *Thor - Agente Jasper Sitwell (2011) Joe Manganiello *Magic Mike XXL - Richie (2015) *El mágico Mike - Richie (2012) Christopher Nicholas Smith *Actividad paranormal: La dimensión fantasma - Dennis (archivo) (2015) *Actividad paranormal 3 - Dennis (2011) Liam Hemsworth *El robo más grande de la historia - Chris Potamitis (2013) *La última canción - Will Blakelee (2010) Otros *Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia - Bruce Wayne (Ben Affleck) (2016/trailer 2) *La quinta ola - Voces adicionales (2016) *Everest - David Breashears (Micah Hauptman) (2015) *Ted 2 - Doctor de NYC (Julius Sharpe) (2015) *Los 4 fantásticos - Harvey Elder (Tim Blake Nelson) (2015) *Terminator: Génesis - Teniente Matias (Michael Gladis) (2015) *Spy: Una espía despistada - Él mismo (50 Cent) (2015) *Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés - Harrison (Matt Gerald) (2015) *Un tipo rudo 3 - Geoffrey (2015) *La verdad oculta - Voces adicionales (2015) *Mad Max: Furia en el camino - Voces adicionales (2015) *Bienvenidos al ayer - Voces adicionales (2015) *Francotirador - Instructor #2 (Jason Walsh) (2014) *Annie - Padre falso de Annie (Dorian Missick) (2014) *Drácula, la historia jamás contada - Ojos brillosos (Thor Kristjansson) (2014) *Comando Especial 2 - Zook (Wyatt Russell) (2014) *Al filo del mañana - Dr. Carter (Noah Taylor) (2014) *Noé - Lamec (Marton Csokas) (2014) *Academia de vampiros - Dimitri Belikov (Danila Kozlovsky) (2014) *Éxodo: Dioses y reyes - Voces adicionales (2014) *El justiciero - Voces adicionales (2014) *RoboCop - Voces adicionales (2014) *Un tipo rudo 2 - Voces adicionales (2014) *12 años esclavo - Treach (Andy Dylan) (2013) (Versión Buena Vista) *Balada de un hombre común - Al Cody (Adam Driver) (2013) *Al diablo con las noticias - Presentador de MTV (Kanye West) (2013) *Thor: Un mundo oscuro - Malekith (Christopher Eccleston) (2013) (trailer) *12 años esclavo - James Burch (Christopher Berry) (2013) *Una noche en el fin del mundo - Andy Knightley (Nick Frost) (2013) *Apuesta máxima - Wilson (Christian George) (2013) *Parker - Jake Fernandez (Bobby Cannavale) (2013) *12 desafíos: Recargado - Sykes (Sean Rogerson) (2013) *Star Trek: En la oscuridad - John Harrison/Khan (Benedict Cumberbatch) (2013) *Ladrona de identidades - Detective Reilly (Morris Chestnut) (2013) *Iron Man 3 - Jack Taggart (Ashley Hamilton) (2013) *Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir - Meyers (Justin Smith) (2013) *Capitán Phillips - Tripulante del Maersk Alabama #2 (2013) *Behind the Candelabra - Voces adicionales (2013) *El abogado del crimen - Voces adicionales (2013) *Prisioneros - Voces adicionales (2013) *El mayordomo - Voces adicionales (2013) *El quinto poder - Voces adicionales (2013) *Sólo amigos? - Voces adicionales (2013) *Ni un paso atrás - Michael Perry (Oscar Isaac) (2012) (versión Buena Vista) *La noche más oscura - Patrick (Joel Edgerton) (2012) *Actividad paranormal 4 - Doug Nelson (Stephen Dunham) (2012) *Los indestructibles 2 - Hector (Scott Adkins) (2012) (versión Lionsgate) *Get the Gringo - El Carnal (Roberto Sosa) (2012) (2da. versión) *La extraña vida de Timothy Green - Entrenador Cal (Common) (2012) *Un tipo rudo - Raymond (John Dixon) (2012) *Máxima seguridad - Voces adicionales (2012) *Lincoln - Voces adicionales (2012) *Vaqueras y ángeles - Voces adicionales (2012) *El dictador - Voces adicionales (2012) *Camino hacia el terror 5 - Voces adicionales (2012) *La casa del sol naciente - Tony Zello (Dominic Purcell) (2011) *Llévame a casa esta noche - Pete Bering (Michael Ian Black) (2011) *Caballo de guerra - Peter (Hinnerk Schönemann) (2011) *Setup - Petey (Randy Couture) (2011) *Margaret - Dave (Michael Ealy) (2011) *El precio del mañana - Fortis (Alex Pettyfer) (2011) *5 días de guerra - Thomas Anders (Rupert Friend) (2011) *Caballo de guerra - Peter (Hinnerk Schönemann) (2011) *Game of Your Life - Andy Rychman (Blake Griffin) (2011) *Los descendientes - Troy Cook (Laird Hamilton) (2011) *Fin de curso - Tyler Barso (DeVaughn Nixon) (2011) *Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas - Philip (Sam Claflin) (2011) *La última noche de la humanidad - Voces adicionales (2011) *La invención de Hugo Cabret - Voces adicionales (2011) *Los Muppets - Voces adicionales (2011) *El elefante blanco - Voces adicionales (2011) (doblaje mexicano) *El planeta de los simios: (R)Evolución - Voces adicionales (2011) *Capitán América: El primer vengador - Voces adicionales (2011) *Thor (película) - Voces adicionales (2011) *La fabulosa aventura de Sharpay - Voces adicionales (2011) *Un chihuahua de Beverly Hills 2 - Voces adicionales (2011) *Lemonade Mouth - Voces adicionales (2011) *HappyThankyouMorePlease - Charlie (Pablo Schreiber) (2010) (doblaje mexicano) *El oso Yogi: La película - Guarda Jones (T.J. Miller) (2010) (making of) *El turista - Kaiser (Marc Ruchmann) (2010) *El experimento - Voces adicionales (2010) *El aprendiz de brujo - Voces adicionales (2010) *Alicia en el país de las maravillas - Voces adicionales (2010) *Santa Paws: En busca de Santa Claus - Voces adicionales (2010) *Un despertar glorioso - Voces adicionales (2010) *Tron: El legado - Voces adicionales (2010) *Crepúsculo la saga: Luna Nueva - Laurent (Edi Gathegi) (2009) (redoblaje) *Transformers: La venganza de los caídos - Voces adicionales (2009) *Gentlemen Broncos - Reportero (2009) *Post Grad - Gary (Robert M. Koch) (2009) *La propuesta - Voces adicionales (2009) *Amor sin escalas - Voces adicionales (2009) *La montaña embrujada - Voces adicionales (2009) *Presagio - Voces adicionales (2009) *Piña express - Soldado Miller (Bill Hader) (2008) *Nick y Nora: Una noche de música y amor - Tal Hanson (Jay Baruchel) (2008) *Sabor a miel - Frank Posey (Bob Hungerford) (2008) *College - Carter Scott (Andrew Caldwell) (2008) (doblaje mexicano) *Hannah Montana y Miley Cyrus: Lo mejor de dos mundos - Voces adicionales (2008) *El día que la Tierra se detuvo (2008) - Voces adicionales *La tortura - Voces adicionales (2008) (segunda versión) *Cuentos que no son cuento - Voces adicionales (2008) *Por orgullo - Puddin Head (Brandon Fobbs) (2007) *Los condenados - Paco (Manu Bennett) (2007) (doblaje mexicano) *Sentencia de muerte - Billy Darley (Garrett Hedlund) (2007) (versión Cinemax) *88 minutos - Voces adicionales (2007) *Los amigos de las praderas - Richard Dworsky, Voces adicionales (2006) *Dead or Alive: Vivo o Muerto - Pirata 1; Empleado en hotel (2006) *Guardianes de altamar - Voces adicionales (2006) *Tus santos y tus demonios - Voces adicionales (2006) *Cita a ciegas - Voces adicionales (2006) *Venganza en el Sol Naciente - Voces adicionales (2005) *El Señor de los Anillos: El retorno del Rey - Orcos / Hobbits (2003) (redoblaje) Películas animadas Ogie Banks *Como Ogie Banks: **Monster High: Amor monstruoso - Clawd Wolf **Monster High: Escape de playa calavera - Clawd Wolf **Monster High: Viernes de patinaje terrorífico - Clawd Wolf **Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa - Clawd Wolf **Monster High: Scaris: Ciudad del terror - Clawd Wolf **Monster High: From Fear to Eternity - Claw Wolf *Como Marcus Griffin: **Monster High: Sustos, cámara, acción! - Clawd Wolf **Monster High: Embrujadas - Clawd Wolf Otros *La princesa y el sapo - Voces adicionales *Los fantasmas de Scrooge - Voces adicionales *Bolt: Un perro fuera de serie - Voces adicionales *Shrek para siempre - Voces adicionales *Los Simpson: la película - Voces adicionales *El agente 00-P2 - Voces adicionales *Locos por las nueces - Surly *Ralph, el demoledor - Surge Protector (Phil Johnston) *Hotel Transylvania 2 - Caballero *Un show más: La película - Benson y Benson del futuro Series de TV LL Cool J *Sam Hanna (primera voz) - NCIS: Los Ángeles (2009-2013) *Sam Hanna - Hawaii Cinco-0 (2012) *Sam Hanna - NCIS: Criminología naval (2009) Chico Benymon *Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Ray Preston (2013-2015) *Thunderman embrujado - Ray Preston - (2014) Otros *Cristela - Felix Gonzalez (Carlos Ponce) *Zeke y Luther - Don Donaldson (David Ury) *Power Rangers: Samurai - Maestro Xandred (Jeff Szusterman) *La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales - Nick Amaro (Danny Pino) *New Girl - Winston Bishop (Lamorne Morris) *House of Cards - Remy Danton (Mahershala Ali) *Terra Nova - Mark Reynolds (Dean Geyer) *Modern Family - Pepper Saltzman (Nathan Lane) *Enlightened - Omar Ali (Jason Mantzoukas) *Los mal pagados - Todd (Charlie Weber) *Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 - Mark Reynolds (Eric André) *Mis ex amores - Dr. Josh Dubiniski (Michael Landes) *Nashville - Deacon Claybourne (Charles Esten) *Toma dos con Phineas y Ferb - Shaun White *Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Ray Preston *Sherlock - Mike, Voces adicionales *Boardwalk Empire - Voces adicionales *Castle - Voces adicionales *Cuello blanco - Voces adicionales *Mejor sin Ted - Voces adicionales *Strike Back - Voces adicionales *Operación Miami - Voces adicionales *Looking - Voces adicionales *American Horror Story: Coven - Voces adicionales Telenovelas brasileñas *Insensato corazón - Beto (Petrônio Gontijo) *Encantadoras - Alejandro (Pablo Bellini) Videojuegos *Injustice: Gods Among Us - Flash y Nightwing (Damian Wayne) Cortos animados *La era de hielo: Una Navidad tamaño mamut - Mini Peresosos Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México *Antigua *Auditel *CBAudio *Candiani Dubbing Studios *Central Entertainment *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *New Art Dub *Procineas S.C.L. *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *Taller Acústico S.C. Curiosidades *El ha reemplazado a 3 actores en sus respectivos papeles: **Alfredo Gabriel Basurto en El Show de Garfield, lo reemplazó en el papél de Jon Arbuckle/Bonachón. **David Bueno en Un show más, lo reemplazó en el papél de Benson. **Salvador Reyes en Thomas y sus Amigos, lo reemplazó en el papél de Harold el Helicóptero, como dato curioso Salvador lo reemplazo como Winston en New Girl. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes